Blood Spectrum
by 0bsidian
Summary: After Kagome Higurashi's Journal leads her to the foot of The Bone Eaters Well, Iris must not only unravel her past, but fight for her future. Running into Inuyasha and his friends, she can add heartbreak to her to do list. Meanwhile, a demon falls deeper and deeper in love... "You wanted a monster? You got it."
1. Iris' Beginning

_**Hi! This is my first story, so please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing - It'd help alot. I hope you like it. (:**_

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

_"And this of course brings us to The Great Merge," _the greying haired woman dragged on, her thin glasses barley gripping to the tip of her wrinkled nose. _"Who can tell me about The Great Merge?"_

Who couldn't? The beginning of the new world, the discovery of life on other planets, etc. It was pretty much the law to know the basics.  
_"You!"_ Without even looking, the black haired beauty knew at once she was being called upon. She had well grown familiar with the disgusted tone used whenever being referred to. A sad life, indeed.  
Clearing her throat just a little, Iris locked eyes with Mrs. Bronwyn, of course met with one hell of a glare. They hated her. They all hated her."_The Great Merge_ was the title given to an event that occurred almost exactly sixteen years ago tomorrow," she said flatly, completely uninterested. This, apparently according to the rather unattractive expression her teacher now wore, was the wrong answer. Not that anything was specified in the first place.  
"You know _nothing_ of _The Great Merge _but the date it happened, Miss Chatzi?" Mrs. Bronwyn replied tantalizingly "That doesn't really count, since that's also your birthday, which is the only reason you remember, I'm sure."  
Iris' Alci flared it's brilliant black, grey and white fur in annoyance.  
"Miss Chatzi! Are you going to elaborate, or go throw a tantrum in the Principles office?" That got a good chuckle out of the class. Thirty pairs of eyes watched the teenage girl in mocking anticipation.  
_Education, _Iris thought desperately to herself. _I'm here for the education.  
_Three deep breaths had her, and her Alci, as good as new.  
"On June 6th, 2025, the world encountered extraterrestrial life for the first time in history. Two different alien races arrived on Earth at exactly 12:00am, immediately requesting contact with our world leaders. The UN came to an agreement with leaders of both races, after a publicized discussion confirming both worlds had torn through their sources. They were to inhabit Earth, peacefully and without causing harm to the planet, and hence the creation of _The Great Merge._"  
_Is that enough fucking information for you? _the young girl screamed in her head.  
_"And who can tell me details about the two alien races, which Miss Chatzi so ignorantly left out?" _Mrs. Bronwyn announced sternly.  
_Apparently not. _  
Several hands raised into the air, and as politely as could be, the withered woman picked a blonde up front.  
"They're from like, really far away?" _Fucking idiot. _  
Her teacher clapped her hands together with pride. "Good Chastity!" she cried. _"Would anyone else like to add to that?"  
"Good"_ was an insult to life. Chastity was an imbecile, Mary Bronwyn a bitter hag. It was almost unbelievable.  
Almost.

_I don't belong here, _Iris thought to herself. _I don't belong with these people, and I sure as hell don't belong in this school.  
_It had gone unnoticed that her instructor had picked yet another student.  
"One's called Alcines," the boy with dog ears drooping from the top of his brunette mop snowballed.  
_Well done, smart stuff. Since you are an Alcine, I almost thought you'd get it wrong.  
Sarcasm._  
_"Amazing! And the other race? You, at the back!" _ the prideful teacher sang, so pleased with her star pupils.  
"Atmotanians!" a purple haired girl called out, a know-it-all grin plastered across her pale face. Another question asked to someone who couldn't possibly have said any different, being an Atmotanian herself. _Well done, Mrs. Bronwyn. Well done.  
_"Marvellous Catriona, marvellous!" Smoothing out her plain old skirt and perching an her plain old desk, Mary Bronwyn looked as if she ruled the world. _"And who, for a gold star, can tell me how you can tell an Alcine or Atmotanian from a human?" _  
Apparently everyone wanted that pointless, irrelevant sticker, because every hand shot into the air - Except for Iris', of course. Everybody in that class was almost, if not at least, sixteen years of age. Who honestly still squirmed in their seat for a chance in the classroom spotlight? A bunch of idiots, that's who.  
A boy with eyes the brightest shade of orange stationed near the front would be the lucky student. "Alcines have animal ears and tails and a little animal thing," _better described as 'characteristics' and an 'Alci' idiot, _"and Atmotanians have bright hair and eyes!"  
_Fucking well done.  
_"Brilliant Brandon! Absolutely fantastic! You can come get your star as soon as the bell sounds, which should be right around..."  
It was almost deafening The high school really needed to get the volume on those things sorted. Nonetheless, their cry meant freedom, being all Iris craved.  
She rose from her seat faster than anyone else, and was half way out the door when, to Iris' absolute dismay, Mrs. Bronwyn wailed her name. "Iris, a 300 word essay on my desk tomorrow, detailing the events of _The Great Merge._You obviously haven't been listening at all."

_**That was it.**_

"No." Iris stopped in her path. Students, locked in shock, cleared a path from her to the teachers desk. "No, I will _not_ do your **pathetic** essay!"  
The air unsettled around the girl with dazzling grey eyes, but she did not stop. In fact, her fury grew. Turning, clenched fists, Iris took one step towards Mary Bronwyn, who's jaw hung lower down than her saggy boobs. "What have I ever done wrong to anyone! What, because I'm not human yet I don't have fucking sheep ears like an Alcine, or bright green hair like an Atmotanian, I'm not allowed a normal existence? Well you know what?"  
Everything dispersed at once.  
Every window broken.  
Every chair and desk tossed aside like paper.  
The sound was blood curdling.  
**"FUCK YOU!" **Iris cried. Surrounded by streaks of black, white and grey, she lost control.  
Classmates ran frantically out the only door, clawing desperately past each other for escape. The purple haired girl, Catriona, whimpered under a fallen desk, only able to watch as Iris was consumed in her own power. She, _nobody,_ had ever seen anything like it. This girl, wrapped in pure energy, was no Alcine - Yet she had an Alci, the physical manifestation of an Alcine's soul. Her eyes, unlike any others, were the iciest grey - Glowing as her abilities took over. The eyes, the power, both Atmotanian traits. _What was she?_

Mr. Harold, the Elemental Abilities professor, was first on the scene. An Atmotanian, he had great power over electricity, third stage - But it was no use. His thunder couldn't even get close to Iris, cocooned in the most immense amount of energy he had ever seen. Mr. Harold worked at a school designed for Atmotanians, Alcines and humans alike - The balding man had seen _alot. _ Yet he was rendered powerless against this teenage girl.  
"T-Tell her you're sorry!" the blonde idiot from before cried, crouching behind the door frame. Students and staff piled outside the classroom, craning to get a glimpse of the scene. "Mrs. Bronwyn, s-say you're, like, sorry!"  
The human history teacher, cowering in the corner of her plain old classroom, stared wide eyed at the glowing silhouette before her, suspended and airborne. Iris' long, black had sprawled in the air, creating a menacing, shadowed mane.  
"I-I-I'm sorry!" she screamed into the flurrying light. "I-I'm sorry f-for everything Iris, I am!"  
For a moment, the hysterical woman saw only Iris' Alci - A beautiful silver fox, black with grey and white on the end of it's tail and paws - in the concentration of power. And as abruptly as it had begun, the terror was over. Iris' energy retracted, seeping back into her Alci instead. Her feet lightly touched back down onto the wooden floor.  
All stared as her hair faded from silver to once again black.  
"No, you're not."

Iris exited the school, unopposed by anyone.

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

Home. Home enough, that was. Iris lived in a beautiful Shrine, perched at the top of a tall hill, with her foster mother and father whom she loved very much. They were good to her, accepting unlike anyone else. They seemed to understand that Iris tried very hard to be the best she could be for them. She was always home on time - It wasn't hard, since she didn't have a single friend. She was kind to her parents, and showed them nothing but respect. Iris constantly strived to be the same way towards her peers and instructors, but to no avail.  
To them, she was the girl with no place to belong. She was lost. She was classed as an outcast in a world that should no longer even have classes in the first place. She was alien, and that day, she had finally had enough.  
"Iris.." her mother said softly as her foster daughter entered the kitchen. The air smelled of sweet raspberries and freshly baked bread. "You're home."  
"I..-"  
"The school already called, dear."  
Iris, exhausted from her experience, looked down to the wooden floor beneath her feet. Never before had anything like this happened. She had never lost control.  
Iris had let her parents down. The only pair who treated her with any normality or compassion. Top grades, finished chores, early nights. It all meant nothing now.  
A prolonged silence filled the air.  
"I... I'm sorry, mom." Not as soon as the words had left her lips, Iris was wrapped in her mother's warm brace. She let it out. Iris let it all out.  
She cried and cried into her carer's arms, gripping tightly onto the spring green dress she was now staining with her tears.  
"It's okay sweetheart. It's alright."  
"I-I didn't mean to, she just, Mrs. Bronwyn just..-" The teenage girl couldn't get a full sentence out. She sobbed and crumbled to the floor, the blonde haired woman still wrapped tightly around her daughter as she followed downwards.  
"Ssh baby girl, I got you. Mamma's got you. I know, my dear," Isabella Chatzi cooed.  
Iris cried through the night.

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

The next morning, Iris did not go to the school with the rest of her classmates. Her father, after arriving home from work late the night before, had agreed with his wife that it might be a good idea if Iris leave Saint Chelsea's for a while. Paul Chatzi and Principle Franks had a very long chat that night.  
Iris, though having nowhere to go that day or the next, woke just as early as she normally would, if not earlier. Even earlier than her parents. Brushing through her soft, loose curls all the way down to her waist Iris, for the first time in her life, broke. She was _**broken**_.  
_Happy Birthday to me, _she thought absent mindedly to herself. Sixteen years on planet Earth. The young girl didn't know where she came from, who her real family were, what she was - Nothing. And for sixteen years she found herself asking the same question over and over. _"Who am I?" _  
She would today find peace in her Wonderland, her sanctuary. Behind her house, a beautiful, towering tree watched over Iris and her home, said centuries old. Still dressed in her school uniform, a black pleated skirt reaching high up on her lightly tanned legs, a grey blouse with a black and white sailor tie and long black socks, climbing to her mid-thigh with plain black shoes, Iris travelled out into the peach morning light, taking with her a journal she found in her closet when the Chatzi's had first arrived. Sitting down softly against the tree, Iris picked up where she last left off.  
_**  
He is wonderful, a treasure to my soul. But he loves someone else. Kikyou, beautiful and strong, holds his heart, firm and loving. I wish to be the subject of his affection. I wish to be Kikyou herself. But I, Kagome Higurashi, will never be anything but her reincarnation that fell down a well. The arrow scar in The Sacred Tree not only marks the end of Inuyasha and Kikyou, but the beginning of him and I. But there is not him and I, is there? And there is no end to Inuyasha and Kikyou. Not to him.**_

_**I hope to one day find the courage to tell him, my hanyou Inuyasha, that I cannot let him go.**_

The girl was heart broken. Absolutely and irrevocably in love with this _'Inuyasha'_. _I hope he realized what a wonder he falling at his feet, _Iris thought quietly to herself.  
She closed the journal, leaving it at the base of The Sacred Tree for the next time she'd indulge in the life of someone else.  
At first, Iris planned to walk away and find comfort in The Shrine. But something had caught her attention. _The Sacred Tree...  
_And that was when she saw it. A small indent, an imperfection on the tree's surface. _An arrow scar...  
_The well. She had fell down a well, Kagome Higurashi had written. Did she mean The Bone Eaters Well?  
Iris Chatzi was overwhelmed with curiosity. She came to the entrance of the Shrine, a stone well sitting dormant and unused within it's walls. As a child, Iris would go there and practice using her apparent Atmontanian abilities on the surrounding landscape. The leaves caught in a Summers breeze, the soil beneath her feet. Iris was the only one on record that could influence more then one of the Eight Elements, adding to the list of mysteries that separated her from the rest of the word. Still, everyday after school she would go out back, perfecting her brilliant and unique talents. Her parents, having adopted her after Isabella Chatzi was found infertile, would watch in awe, filled with pride.  
They loved her.  
But today, the young girl would use no special ability to pass her time. She had had enough of her_ "gifts"_ to last a lifetime. No, on this day Iris would wait out her Birthday in the closure of her Shrine, isolating herself from a cruel world.

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

It was dark inside the Shrine that morning. Very, very dark. The sun hadn't yet made it very far above the horizon, so no light was seeping through any crevices in the roof or walls. That was okay, though. Iris couldn't have felt safer.  
Her Alci prowled in first, almost a ghost of what a real fox would be, faded and not quite full in mass. Still, it exuded confidence - A reflection of exactly how Iris was feeling. She closed the Shrine door behind her, the wood swollen with years of fending off wind and rain, blocking off the last drip of light. And in the centre of that dull, stone structure sat a well. The Bone Eaters Well.  
The well Kagome Higurashi may have fallen down.  
For the first time in her life, Iris approached the well, slow and curious. Her Alci floated soundlessly at her side, intangible to the physical world, gravitating towards the stone well. A wooden cap closed off the top, blocking Iris' view to the bottom. With one great big shove, the already decaying piece came crashing onto the clay floor.  
Carefully, she brushed herself off, and peered down the well.

_**It all happened at once.**_

A brilliant glow erupted from the centre of Iris' body, and her Alci's, pulsing, radiating. The sixteen year old girl was lifted into the air by a force unknown, left propelled directly above an endless, black abyss.  
The gravitational phenomenon holding her body suddenly retreated, and Iris Chatzi plummeted down The Bone Eaters Well...

******S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~  
**

_**What did you think? There's the first chapter, but I'll do my best to update soon!**_


	2. Wrong Impressions

_The gravitational phenomenon suddenly retreated, and Iris plummeted into The Bone Eaters Well..._

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

A blue sky. Dazed and light headed, Iris looked up and saw a clear blue sky, streaked with shades of pink. A morning's wake. Was she imagining this? How was it possible that a well sheltered by the Shrine stared up to bright azul?  
Even more curious was the voices echoing through the stones of the well.  
_"I don't care what you smelt Inuyasha, it isn't possible. It doesn't make any sense."  
__**Inuyasha?  
**__"I'm telling ya' Sango, your head's all muddled up from popping out them runts! I know was I smelt!"  
"Don't use that tone with me, and use your head! Kagome's still here, Naraku's six feet under, Kikyou is at peace and the jewel is with Kaede. Where is your logic?"  
"Look peasant, we can stand here all day and fight about this, but you're being a stupid..-"  
_"H-Hello?"  
The pair stopped their bickering immediately, and peaked done The Bone Eaters Well.  
"I-I'm sorry to interrupt you both, but I'm stuck. Do you think you could please help me?"

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

There was only one word to describe Inuyasha - Determined. Determined to tear poor Iris apart, that was. Apparently these two weren't the best to ask for help.  
She yelped as the golden eyed boy clawed at her again.  
"Inuyasha stop it, she's just a girl!"  
He snarled at his warrior-looking companion, taking on a defensive stance.  
"Just a girl my ass! How do you explain that _thing_ with her, huh?" Shooting an accusing finger at Iris' spirit fox, huddled behind the female duo, Inuyasha prowled forward - Fangs and all bared.  
"That's just my Alci, she won't hurt you! She can't!" Iris cried, gripping onto the dark haired girl in front of her.  
"Bullshit!" Inuyasha spat back, pulling Sango from the strangers aid and tossing her behind him protectively. "I know what that it, I'm not a fool!"  
Iris crouched in fear, holding her arms over her head.  
It was all too much.  
All at once, the ground beneath their feet crumbled, unearthing and churning itself. Inuyasha stumbled backwards, his ears flattening in confusion. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone, j-just let me explain myself!" The silver haired boy was not having any of it. He gripped a frail sword at his side, wielding it firmly. It was an instantaneous transformation. The blade, previously rusty and dented, glowed into a large, fang-looking thing. Much more menacing than the first one.  
"Wind Scar!" he yelled, sending his extraordinary power surging towards Iris. She had no choice but to fight back.  
The frightened girl leaped high into the air, lifted by soft currents of air she created, barely missing the incredible amount of of energy crashing her way. Falling directly above Inuyasha, Iris thrust her palms forward.  
Inuyasha was rendered powerless as gravity pinned him to the earth, strong and unmoving.  
Iris landed softly onto the surrounding meadow's grassy surface watching intently as her past defender now pulled a giant boomerang from her back. "No, please! Stop, I don't want to..-"  
Too late.  
The colossal weapon soared, slicing through the air like paper, right at Iris. She could only defend herself. Her hands began to dance, sharp and unpredictable movements, as a pouch of electrical energy formed before her. In one swift motion, Iris sent an arm of jagged thunder roaring towards Sango's beast, blowing the weapon of it's path where it stabbed in the earth.  
But she had forgotten about Inuyasha.  
The hanyou, his great sword held high above his head, came sprinting through the explosion of Sango's deflected attack with amazing speed. Iris had barely a second to react, quickly throwing herself to the left. Inuyasha's blade sat in the soil, gripped in it's vice. But it was short lived. The fierce half demon pulled his weapon back over his shoulder like it was weightless. Sango had reattained her boomerang, and was now at his side.  
Iris had to finish this quickly.  
The pair ran towards her, full speed. Crouching, Iris placed a hand to the landscape. She watched as blades of grass gripped at her attackers in the hundreds, clawing at their feet. Inuyasha and Sango crashed to the meadow floor, trapped by natures own.

Brushing off her school uniform, Iris and her Alci walked slowly towards their fallen foe, collecting the Tessaiga and Hiraikotsu laying in her path. Inuyasha scowled, absolutely powerless. "Still think she's just a girl, peasant?" he snared.  
Sango sighed tiredly. _Go with Inuyasha, Miroku said. It'll be more fun than purifying sheep demons with Kagome and I, Miroku said, _the young mother thought bitterly to herself.  
"Now will you just listen to me?"

******S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

The female slayer Sango was very understanding, but it was no easy task convincing Inuyasha of Iris' innocence once released from his grassy prison. So much so, Sango suggested they all take a trip to see Kaede. She would know what to make of this being from the well.  
It was a long trip. Really it was maybe ten minutes, but with the way Inuyasha stared fiercely at Iris and her lovely fox, it seemed _much _longer. Iris become distracted as she travelled into this new landscape, foreign and strange to her. _This isn't possible, _she thought. _None of this is possible. Inuyasha... The boy from the book? He's an Alcine? Where am I?  
_None of it made sense to the teenage girl, but really, it did. Everything she had read in Kagome Higurashi's fantasy journal was no fantasy. It was _real. _All of it. Inuyasha, the boy she wrote as a _"half demon," _and the love of her life. Sango, the kind demon slayer. They both existed in this alternate universe.  
_But where's Kagome?_

******S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

Kaede lived in a small, nearby village, shielded by the surrounding forest. Her hut, slightly separated from the rest, was built from clay, wood and straw.  
"Hey old lady, get out here! We need some of ya' old lady wisdom," Inuyasha wailed impatiently. Sure enough, a crumpled, aged woman came bustling out of her home, a _very _unimpressed expression strung across her wrinkled face. Who Iris guessed to be Kaede wore an eye patch on her right eye, and a brilliant pink jewel around her neck.  
"Don't ye talk to me like that ye savage or I'll sling another one of my enchanted bead necklaces on ya' in ye' sleep. I'll have Miss Kagome telling ye' to shut up."  
That seemed to do the trick. Inuyasha glared daggers, but could say nothing. That really pissed him off.

Coming towards Iris, Kaede smiled and studied the young girl. "Now, let's see about this..-"  
A flash so bright it was blinding. Iris could only watch as the centre of her body lit up like a bulb, mirroring the crystal on Kaede's neck. Black and white walls of illumination met, and the result was mind blowing...

Iris, wrapped in light, began to change. Her hair, long and black, flowed into a silver sheen. The teenager's Alci was gone, and instead two fox ears sprouted from the top of Iris' head. A luscious, furry tail extended from behind her, and all in all, she glowed. Nobody had ever seen anything like it, other than when Inuyasha went full...

"She's a demon! I told you peasant, she's bad news!"

Iris couldn't believe it. Suddenly, the world around her was vibrant in a way she never thought possible. She could hear everything, feel all in a new and incredible perspective. It was beautiful.

"She, Inuyasha, is no demon."

"Inuyasha, Sango! What was that!" A beautiful young girl came riding around the corner on a pink bike, her hair as black as Iris'. Well, as Iris' was. Behind her, a brunette man walked calmly, taking his time. She came to a halt right in front of Iris, studying the scene. "Hey guys, who's this?" she said with a smile.

Kaede stepped forward, looking awfully wise all of a sudden. "Miss Kagome, this is your reincarnation."

******S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

_**What!? WHAT!? Hahaha, I'm sorry, I didn't even plan to do that as the hook, but it just kinda' happened. What did you all think? I hope you liked it! Sorry that is was short, I'll try make the next one longer, promise. **_

_**- Hi Kiki-Chan! Oh no, this is NOT ecchi, don't you worry. I just put Inuyasha and Kouga as the two main characters because I don't know what I'm doing with Iris yet. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Oh and the disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Though I love it all same. ;)**_


	3. Getting Acquainted

_**Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry that the previous chapter was short, so to make it up to you I'll try to make this one interesting. But pretty, pretty please leave me a review, just anything. I want to know if there is anything I can work on, or if anyones enjoyed it so far. Let me know!**_

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

"Miss Kagome, this is your reincarnation."

"Ha!" Inuyasha boasted. "Told ya' I smelt another Kagome, peasant."  
Sango was unimpressed to say the least. For the first time since the pair had met, Inuyasha had proved her wrong.  
Not a nice feeling, and the smug look the hanyou wore _really_ didn't help.  
"Wait," the man in long, raven robes spoke out.  
"Miroku?"  
"I hate to contradict, but how could she be Kagome's reincarnation when Kagome's still alive and well?"  
The group of misfits stood in silence, glancing one way and another at each other, finally resting their sights on old Kaede.  
"I believe t'e Well may have somethin' to do wit' t'is," the wise woman explained, gazing at the new and transformed Iris. "I didn't t'ink it to be true."  
Inuyasha stepped forward, clearly annoyed with something. "What wasn't true, old lady? You're not making any sense."  
Kaede didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. Instead, she hobbled over to where the fox girl stood, examining her, analysing. "My dear, I t'ink it would first be beneficial for ya' to tell us about ye' Era."

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

The sky turned from baby blue to Indigo, and now it looked almost black. It took a very long time to explain every changed detail of the new world since the 1990's. Kagome, huddled around the fire with Inuyasha at her side, listened in awe. She hadn't been to her Era in a _very_ long time. Though her life, and the rest of her friends, was eternally young with the help of the crystal, her grandpa, mom, Souta - They were gone. After returning to the Feudal Era, Kagome Higurashi was unable to open The Bone Eaters Well again. She yearned for her family's company, forever wishing she could have at least said good bye.  
Kagome tuned in to the next part of Iris', the strange girl from kinda' her time, report. _  
"And so that's when what's known as The Great Merge occurred, and also where I came into the picture. The fox, my Alci, is an Alcine trait, the alien race I was telling you about before. My abilities are Atmotanian, a humanoid species that can influence the natural elements. I'm somewhere in between."  
_It all sounded so wondrous, this new world. In Kagome's time, the most extraordinary thing to step foot on Earth was Inuyasha.  
She brushed aside her long, black hair and leaned slightly on her husband. Inuyasha leaned his head on hers, secretly tired from getting his ass whooped by a teenage girl. Sango and Miroku had put their three beautiful children to sleep, and sat comfortably in the comfort of one another.  
"And that's about all I can think of that's changed since your time, Kagome." Saying her name aloud gave Iris the weirdest sensation. A girl who's fifty year old journal she stumbled upon is within arms reach, alive and... young, living in this strange Era. An Era filled with beauty and blood from what Sango has described. Demons and priestesses, sorcerers and gods. When Iris looked out, she could see green. Green trees, grass, meadows. The world she lived in had little green.  
But the most curious of all was her beloved Alci no longer at her side. The transformation itself felt right. Like it was what she was meant to do. Not that she understood it in the slightest, but when did she ever understand anything about herself?  
There was something else, though. Something that had been on her mind since her beautifully long hair had faded into silver, and furry limbs took place on her body. The light that exploded from the centre of her body was the same as Kaede's illuminated crystal's, but black and white, while Kaede's jewel was full of colour. It wasn't the same as her body simply glowing. The light was pinpointed, almost as if there was... _A jewel in my body.  
_The young girl hadn't even noticed that she was being spoken about.  
"... hence why I believe t'at Miss Iris is Kagome's reincarnation."  
Blinking once, Iris tuned in. "I'm sorry, I missed that last part."  
Looking around, Iris saw that everyone had a look of somewhat understanding sitting on their faces. Inuyasha's golden eyes glowed in the fire light, something troubling brewing behind them. Kaede looked doubly as wise, having been seated on the only stool as the flames painted her grey hair and pale skin bronze.  
"Miss Iris, t'is jewel I wear around my neck was destroyed many years ago. After Kagome returned to us, I found it sittin' at t'e foot of my bed, lonesome and strange. T'ough it was not t'e same Shikkon Jewel as it once was. Somet'in' was missin'. I could feel it. But now, I t'ink I know what t'at is." Standing up with a great heave, Kaede took a place next to Iris on the dirt floor. The old woman extended a finger towards Iris' stomach. "The Shikkon Jewel 'as been halved, as 'as Miss Kagome. Reincarnation may be t'e wrong term. I t'ink ya' are t'e side of Kagome t'at was left behind to exist in her Era, and anot'er side of t'e Shikkon Jewel exists wit'in ya'."  
It was a blow, for sure. Being told that you are half of someone else gave Iris a feeling of uselessness. Like it wasn't even her life she was living, but someone else's. But she would not allow anyone else to know how empty she then felt.  
"I see. But why am I like this," Iris pointed a finger to the black fox ears tipped with grey and white atop her head, "while she's a normal girl?" It was a valid point, everyone thought. Kagome's other half couldn't _really_ be from another planet, that didn't make much sense.  
But of course, Kaede had an answer for everything.  
"Ya' said ye'self t'at you were different to everyone else, yes? T'at ya' weren't like t'e ot'ers?" Iris nodded once.  
"I believe t'e reason to t'at is because you are not a human, nor alien. Miss Kagome belongs in our Era, I am sure of t'is. But to belong here as a Priestess as Kagome does, you must have a demonic or god-like Aura of some kind. She has neither. But you, my dear. You radiate both, it's almost overwhelming. You are Kagome's Aura. And I t'ink your transformation is a result of being here in this Era, with both halves of the Jewel."  
Having everything make sense in a few hours of conversation was really something. All her life, Iris had wondered who she was and where she came from. Now, she knew. She was a part to someone else. She was neither Alcine or Atmotanian, but an Aura. Iris was born to exist in someone else's place.  
But then why was she here?

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

Inuyasha was a storm cloud, waiting to release everything he had on this _"Iris." _He loved Kagome with all his heart, and the thought of destroying part of her would any other time be unthinkable.  
But this was different.  
From the moment Inuyasha had caught scent of Iris, he had since not been able to shake this feeling. A feeling of for the first time in his fifty years with Kagome, having his attention drawn elsewhere. To another person. To another _girl._ The stranger's voice purred in his ears, daring him to take action. But action to what? The hanyou's head was spinning. His blood churned. If Iris was the demonic/god-like part of Kagome, and Inuyasha was a half demon... _Shit,_ he thought. _I guess my demonic half would naturally react to Kagome's half.  
_But react how?  
Even worse was his first thought about what Iris' _"Alci"_ was. The girl smelled just like Kagome, but stronger. Kinda' like Kikyou did. He genuinely believed that Iris' fox was a soul stealer, the similarities of scent between her and Kikyou was too strong to thing otherwise.

Whilst Iris talked of her time, Inuyasha grew more and more frustrated. _She is not Kagome. She is nobody to us. We have lived fifty years without her interference, and we can go another fifty.  
Iris has to go._

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

Kaede offered Iris a place in her home until things were figured out, but Iris politely declined. "It's fine, I'll make my own place. I think I need some time to think matters over," she explained. With that, Iris travelled back to the well by herself - Against Kaede's advice. _"Ye' don't know what is out t'ere child, great t'reats."_But for some reason, the girl felt stronger. Like she could do anything. Like this new version of herself was invincible.

Iris took her time, taking in her surroundings. The looming forest blocked her off in every direction but in front and behind her. There was something oddly ironic about that. In reality, there really was nowhere to go but onwards or backwards. Onwards to unravel the mysteries of her past. Backwards to return to the safety and obliviousness of her present. If she could even get back, that was.  
Inuyasha had caught Iris' attention that night. The way he stared at her, like she was about to eat everyone he loved. He sat poised, tensed. Uncomfortable. She wouldn't hurt a fly, really. Well, other than when she had to take down Inuyasha and Sango, but hopefully she didn't hurt them. It wasn't her intention.  
Still, she wondered what she had done to make him stare at her in such a way. For the day that she knew him, she had already gathered that he was impulsive, stubborn and ignorant. But he was skilled, too. He had an instinct to detect impending danger, and protect the ones he cared for.  
Was Iris a danger?

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

Kagome was restless that night. She couldn't get the days events out of her head. That morning had been like any other, except Inuyasha began acting strange. He asked Sango to go check something out with him instead of Kagome, which was curious to say the least. Still, Kagome went with Miroku to purify hassling demons, just as they would any day. But when she returned, there, standing in front of Kaede's hut, was a beautiful, young girl. Her hair was much like Inuyasha's, but the teeniest bit curlier, and maybe a few inches longer. On top of her head perched two ears, like Inuyasha's, but different in colour. The stranger had a tail, long and furry, black and tipped with white. Small, mostly hidden fangs with a softly tanned skin tone emphasized by the silver mane. She so easily could have been Inuyasha's sibling. But that was not what swirled through Kagome's mind that night.  
It was the girls eyes. Silver, so deeply contrasting with Inuyasha's gold. The were hypnotic.

Inuyasha, of course, was fast asleep at Kagome's side as she sat up quietly in the night. Sleep was no longer an option. Her other half was somewhere in the area, and Kagome Higurashi felt she wanted nothing more than to find her.

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

Though Kaede was sceptical, Iris found it easier than picking flowers to make her own secure hut. Surrounding the well, beneath the flowered meadow, sat solid earth. She placed a hand to ground surface, feeling every grain and stone hiding under the grass individually. It was as easy as one, two, three. Rising up from the ground, two thick slabs of earth met to create something like a triangle statued into the meadow. Firmly in place, Iris added a back wall of the same material, and she finished it all off with grass, flowers and vines creeping over the structure, making it look like something from a fairy tail. There, next to The Bone Eaters Well, she would run things over in her head. Home was safe, and her parents were probably worried sick. But home had nothing that could help her along the journey to her past. Here, dangerous and unpredictable, Iris at least had a path to follow. A reason to exist, other than to be someone else's counterpart. It was a difficult ultimatum.  
All worries left Iris for a moment as she saw a pink bike riding toward her makeshift accommodation. "Kagome?"

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

Kagome, noticeably freezing her ass off, was invited into the comforts of Iris' temporary home. Parking her bike against the house wall, she stepped inside to the softest grass she ever felt, where the fox girl then created a fire from nothing. It was magical. Kagome kneaded her hands into the lovely hut floor like a kitten.  
"I wanted to talk to you," Kagome started, unsure where she was headed with that. Sure, she wanted to talk to Iris. But about what?  
There was a pause for a moment, and Iris realized that the journal's owner didn't know what to say next.  
"I'm glad you came, I wanted to talk to you too. I was hoping I could get to know you a bit more, you being my other half."

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

The stories told that night warmed both girl's hearts. Iris, telling Kagome of what had become of the world she left behind, and the Shrine she loved so dearly. Kagome, playing out journey's and adventures her, Inuyasha and the others took part in. Naraku, Kikyou, Kagura and her siblings, the Band of Seven. She covered it all, filling in where she met Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and a wolf demon named Kouga with his mate Ayame, adding what all were currently doing with their lives. "Miroku was such a pervert!" the eternal girl laughed, so glad to be reminiscing those moments again. "And Kouga finally got married to poor Ayame. Last I heard though was that Ayame, after several years of marriage and unity among the tribes, realized her duties had been filled. That her being drawn to Kouga was really her being drawn to the peace. She ran away into the mountains, but Kouga understood."  
Kagome finally got to Inuyasha.  
"It was my fifteenth birthday when I got pulled down the well. I came face to face with a centipede demon, the scariest woman I had ever seen.."  
Iris listened on, captivated, as Kagome basically voiced what she had written in her Journal. Inuyasha, the love of her life, loved her back after all. The boy sealed to the tree. They fell in love.  
It almost brought a tear to her eye. Kagome's life was truly blessed.  
"Oh, and Iris? Happy Birthday."

**S~P~E~C~T~R~U~M~**

The morning crept up on the pair as they finally rested.  
That was, until Iris felt soft breathing against her face. Slowly opening her eyes, the teenage girl found two blue orbs staring right back at her.

"You're not Kagome!" the black haired boy cried.  
**  
~-=-~**

_**So what do you think? I tried to make it interesting by introducing a new character. Who could it be? **_ _**;)  
I'll update as soon as I can, but please leave a review if you could! It'd really mean alot. Thank you for reading. (: **_


End file.
